List of shows aired on Kids Rewind
Programs Nickelodeon Originals Live Action *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Drake and Josh'' *''Zoey 101'' *''iCarly'' *''Victorious'' *''The Thundermans'' *''School Of Rock'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''Wits Academy'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''Figure It Out (2012)'' *''Paradise Run'' *''Romeo!'' *''Just Jordan'' *''Bella And the Bulldogs '' *''Max & Shred '' *''Ned's Declassified School Surival Guide'' *''Sam & Cat'' *''Nicky Ricky Dicky & Dawn'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' *''Power Rangers Dino Super Charge'' *''Power Rangers Jungle Fury'' *''All That'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''Degrassi The Next Generation '' *''Full House'' *''Fuller House'' *''The Fresh Prince Of Bell Air'' *''Friends'' *''Life With Boys'' *''Hunter Street'' *''I Am Frankie'' *''Deadtime Stories'' *''Double Dare'' *''Double Dare 2000'' *''Nickelodeon Arcade'' *''Relacte To That'' *''You Gotta See This'' Animated *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Rugrats''/''All Grown Up!'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012 version) *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Ren and Stimpy'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''CatDog'' *''Winx Club'' *''Catscratch'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''ChalkZone'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''El Tigre'' DreamWorks Animation *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' By Warner Bros. Animation/Warner Bros. Television *Animaniacs *Pinky and the Brain *The Batman *Batman: The Brave and the Bold *Batman Beyond *Beware the Batman *Freakazoid! *Johnny Test *Krypto the Superdog *The Looney Tunes Show *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries *¡Mucha Lucha! *Ozzy & Drix *Road Rovers *Shaggy & Scooby Get a Clue! *Static Shock *Teen Titans *Tom and Jerry Tales *What's New, Scooby Doo? *Xiaolin Showdown From Cartoon Network/Cartoon Network Studios *Dexter's Laboratory *The Powerpuff Girls (1998 versions) *Cow and Chicken *I Am Weasel (Seasons 1-4 with Cow and Chicken reruns, and Season 5 as stand-alone) *Codename: Kids Next Door *Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Grim & Evil *Code Lyoko *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy *Samurai Jack (season 1-4 only) *Evil Con Carne *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Johnny Bravo *Robotboy *The Cramp Twins *Big Bag From Disney Channel/Toon Disney/Jetix/Disney XD/Disney Junior/Disney Television/Disney Television Animation/Disney Television *101 Dalmatians: The Series *Cory in the House *Doug *DuckTales (1987) *Fillmore! *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *Kim Possible *Lizzie McGuire *Phil of the Future *The Proud Family *Pucca *The Replacements *The Suite Life of Zack and Cody *The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa *That's So Raven *Wander Over Yonder *The Weekenders *Teamo Supremo *Phineas and Ferb *The Buzz on Maggie *The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh *Goof Troop *Recess (TV series) By Columbia Pictures Animation and TriStar Animation *Jackie Chan Adventures *Men in Black: The Series *Harold and the Purple Crayon (TV series) *Stuart Little: The Animated Series By 4Kids Entertainment *Chaotic *Cubix: Robots for Everyone *Dinosaur King *Kirby: Right Back at Ya! *Pokémon (seasons 1-8) *Sonic X *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward *TMNT: Back to the Sewer *Viva Piñata *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters *Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimension Battle *Yu-Gi-Oh! GX *Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal By Saban Brands *Digimon Adventure *Digimon Adventure 02 *Digimon Data Squad *Digimon Frontier *Digimon Fusion *Digimon Tamers *Power Rangers: Dino (Super) Charge *Power Rangers: Dino Thunder *Power Rangers: (Super) Megaforce *Power Rangers: Ninja Steel *Power Rangers: Ninja Storm *Power Rangers: S.P.D. *Power Rangers: (Super) Samurai *Power Rangers: Wild Force By Lucasfilm Animation *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Star Wars Rebels From FUNimation *Dragon Ball GT *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai Other Anime *Astro Boy (2003) *Hamtaro *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Medabots *Mega Man NT Warrior *Pokémon (seasons 1 to 13) *Yo-Kai Watch *Magical DoReMi *Doraemon *Samurai Pizza Cats *Totally Spies! PBS Kids *Arthur *Cyberchase *Clifford the Big Red Dog *Maya and Miguel *Martha's Speaks *Curious George Hub Network *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Littlest Pet Shop (2012) *Atomic Betty *Transformers: Cybertron *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse *Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Monster High (2010 version) *Ever After High From DHX Cookie Jar *Johnny Test *Littlest Pet Shop (2012 show) *Magi-Nation *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Will and Dewitt *Shopkins (2003 version) *Sabrina the Animated Series *Sabrina's Secret Life *Strawberry Shortcake (2003 version) *Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures *Noonbory and the Super 7 *Mega Man: Fully Charged Miscellaneous *6teen *Animal Mechanicals *Atomic Betty *Braingames (one episode occasionally a month; no commercial breaks during the show, however single games from various episodes should be shown occasionally between programs every day) *Calimero *Cyberchase *Donkey Kong Country *Dinotrux *Eon Kid *Ever After High (2001 version) *Ever After High (2013 version) *Sally Bollywood *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters *Lolirock *Magi-Nation *Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures *RollBots *Skunk Fu! *Sonic Boom *Sonic Underground *Stoked *Stickin' Around *Storm Hawks *Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! *Total Drama series *Totally Spies! *Transformers: Animated *X-Men Evolution *The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show *Garfield and Friends *The Saturday Supercade *Where's Waldo? (TV series) *Bobby's World *The Super Mario Bros. Super Show *The Legend of Zelda (animated TV series) *Schoolhouse Rock! *Monster High (1999 version) *Mr. Bean (animated TV series) *Rescue Heroes (TV series) *Scaredy Squirrel (TV series) *Fly Tales *Dennis and Gnasher (TV series) *The Secret Show *Dumb Bunnies (TV series) *The Adventures of Sam and Max: Freelance Police *Untalkative Bunny *Kenny the Shark *Tutenstein *Shuriken School *Sitting Ducks *Corneil and Bernie *Yakkity Yak *Kaput and Zosky *The Tick (animated TV series) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids *Denver the Last Dinosaur *The Mr. Men Show *The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV series) *Mr. Benn *King Rollo *The Adventures of Spot *The Adventures of Captain Pugwash *The Wombles *Upstairs Downstairs Bears *Charlie and Lola *Little Bear *Franklin *Arthur *Postcards from Buster *Maya and Miguel *Pecola *Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy *The Little Lulu Show *The Beatles (TV series) *Cool McCool *Roger Ramjet *The New Adventures of Pinocchio (1960 TV series) *Tales of the Wizard of Oz *The King Kong Show *The Smokey Bear Show *The Reluctant Dragon and Mr. Toad Show *The Jackson 5ive *Kid Power *The Osmonds *Festival of Family Classics *Richie Rich (1980 TV series) *Watership Down (1999 TV series) *Redwall *The Ollie & Moon Show *Pelswick *Archie's Weird Mysteries *The Perishers *Potsworth & Co. *Edgar & Ellen Trivia * This Kids Shows in 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s are programs * This Kids Live Action and Animated movies in 1980s, 1990s, and 2000s Category:Lists Category:Kids Rewind Category:Jack Halm's Ideas Category:List of programs